Peaux Rouges
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Ce que pense les gens de Boston sur le Colorado et ce que pense Michaela sur les gens de Boston. Dr Quinn POV


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la __**septième nuit écriture du FoF**__ (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "__**Rouge**__". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_La règle c'est d'écrire une minific en une heure, sur le thème donné. _

_Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

**Peaux Rouges**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Michaela**_

Boston m'avait manqué. Je retrouvais avec un certain bonheur le confort de la ville, de la maison et des domestiques. La vie à Colorado Springs était bien différente d'ici, en bien des points. Bien sûr j'aimais le Colorado, c'était chez moi désormais. J'y avais ma maison, ma famille, mes amis et mes patients. Pourtant, revenir à Boston était une bénédiction. Je n'étais pas habituée aux travaux domestiques. D'ailleurs Colleen s'occupait de beaucoup d'entre eux. J'étais incapable de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose au lavage et au rapiéçage des vêtements. La vie au Colorado était épuisante. Et il est vrai que c'était agréable de se faire servir. Lorsque nous vivons dans ce type de confort toute notre vie, nous ne remarquons pas à quel point c'est agréable. Lorsque nous le quittons, nous le réalisons. Cependant, c'était également quelque peu embarrassant : je me sentais empotée !

Je savais bien que le Colorado manquait aux enfants. Je les comprenais, ils y avaient vécu toute leur vie et la ville devait les ennuyer même si Colleen appréciait beaucoup la vie à la ville, les belles robes, les dîners, les réceptions. Tout cela lui plaisait. Matthew, lui, ne se plaisait pas du tout. Il voulait retrouver Ingrid et se fichait du reste. Quand à Bryan… eh bien je dirais simplement qu'il se sentait bien du moment qu'il était avec nous. Il était curieux de nature et découvrait sans cesse de nouvelle chose.

J'avoue que d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de m'appareiller comme une dame me plaisait. Il était agréable de sentir des regards appréciateurs. Sans compter que je recevais chaque jour un peu plus de crédibilité en tant que médecin. Même de la part de mes sœurs, qui restaient pourtant encore profondément choquées que je puisse m'exiler ainsi au milieu des sauvages. Pour elles, tout ce qui n'est pas ville et pompons est sauvages. Je ne prêtais d'abord pas attention à ces commérages et ces expressions. Je pensais qu'au fond ça n'était pas foncièrement méchant, simplement de l'ignorance et du dédain ce qui n'était, certes, pas forcément mieux.

J'avais mis du temps à oublier Boston lorsque j'étais arrivée dans le Colorado. Et je mis encore du temps à m'adapter à Boston après tant de temps passé dans le Colorado. J'avais d'abord eu l'impression d'être devenue une étrangère aux gens que je côtoyais autrefois quotidiennement. Je me sentais intruse dans cette immense maison, tellement contrastante à celle du Colorado. Puis j'avais retrouvé mes marques, mon maintiens, mes habitudes, mes robes, mes domestiques. Et cela me plaisait. J'avais l'impression de faire à nouveau partie de mon monde.

Pourtant, lors d'une réception, je compris que je ne faisais décidément plus parti de ce monde. Que nous étions totalement différent et que cela était irrémédiable. Nous pensions et agissions différemment. J'étais également en décalage avec les habitants de Colorado Springs sur bien des points. Pourtant j'étais désormais plus proche d'eux que des habitants de Boston.

Je savais que les indiens étaient considérés comme des sauvages, et cela, qu'importe où nous allions dans le pays. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ceci bien sûr. Ils étaient des êtres humains intelligents et sensibles comme n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne comprendrais jamais que l'on puisse justifier le mal que l'armée leur inflige parce qu'ils ne sont que des sauvages, des peaux rouges. Cela me semblait invraisemblable. Le pire était peut-être la position de l'Église sur ce sujet.

Je savais aussi que les personnes ne vivant pas en ville, les campagnards, les paysans, étaient mas vu. Leur style de vie était mal compris pas la haute société. Mais ils comprendraient mieux en voyant les moyens qu'ils avaient et leurs conditions de vie pour le moins rural.

J'ignorais cependant que nous étions nous aussi considéré comme des sauvageons.

- Alors Dr Quinn, la vie dans le Colorado n'est-elle pas trop dur ?

Je levais la tête vers mon interlocuteur, le mari de Claudette, l'une de mes sœurs.

- Eh bien, ce fut difficile au début bien sûr, répondis-je. Mais l'habitude viens rapidement.

- Mais enfin Michaela, souffla ma sœur, pourquoi t'obstiner à vivre parmi ces sauvages ?

- Je te demande pardon ? demandais-je offusquée.

- Bien sûr, je savais ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Mais c'était là la première fois que nous abordions réellement le sujet.

- Ta place est ici, à Boston, pas dans l'Ouest.

- Ma place ? répétai-je. Je pense être capable de décider seule d'où est ma place.

- Mais tu es une dame, répondis mon autre sœur, ta place est ici, dans les salons, la haute société. Il faut te trouver un bon mari, avoir une belle maison. Vivre avec ces sauvages ne…

- Qui traites-tu dont de sauvage ? ripostais-je.

- Voyons, entre ces indiens et des rustres paysans…

- Ils ne sont pas rustres ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi des habitants de ma ville. En les insultants, tu m'insultes aussi.

- Mais Micha…

- Non, Claudette. Ces personnes vivent différemment c'est vrai. Pour autant ce ne sont point des sauvages. Quant aux Indiens…

- Ces peaux rouges ne seront plus longtemps un problème chère Michaela, répondit l'un des hommes auxquels j'accordais tellement peu d'importance que son nom m'échappait.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui, l'armée finira bientôt le travail avec ces peaux rouges.

A ma grande surprise il fut amplement approuvé. J'en fus profondément choquée. Considérer les indiens comme des peaux rouges sauvages était insultant. Vouloir réduire leur liberté de mouvement à une simple réserve était aberrant. Mais vouloir les exterminer était profondément et simplement choquant.

- Est-ce là ce que vous pensez ?

- Évidemment oui, répondit-il. Ne vous inquiétez point vous…

- Ce qui m'inquiète cher monsieur, ce ne sont pas les indiens – que j'affectionne particulièrement – mais plutôt les gens de votre espèces, répondis-je en me levant prestement.

Je tremblais de colère.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin…

- Les indiens sont mes amis. Plusieurs d'entre eux m'ont déjà sauvé la vie et je n'hésiterais pas à mettre la mienne en danger pour les aider, ce que j'ai – par ailleurs – déjà fait. Ce ne sont pas des sauvages. Ce sont des gens biens, honnêtes, humbles et sages. Je ne peux en dire autant de vous ! Quand à ma vie là-bas, rassurez-vous chère sœur, elle me convient parfaitement.

Je tournais les talons pour monter dans ma chambre, mais ne pu résister à lancer une dernière provocation.

- Et sachez par ailleurs, que l'un de ces « peaux rouges » comme vous dites, me fait justement la cour, et que nous nous marierons très certainement !

Je me tournais malheureusement trop vite pour apercevoir leurs mines choquées mais j'entendis plusieurs gémissements de révoltes dignes d'une comédie.

Arrivée à l'étage, je commençais ma valise. Je ne voulais point rester plus longtemps parmi eux. Nous étions trop différents. Et je me demandais sincèrement comme j'avais pu vivre autant longtemps parmi ces gens. Je préviendrais les enfants au matin.

Je me couchais tout de même le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais impatiente de rentrer au Colorado retrouver ma maison poussiéreuse en bois, mes patients qui ne me payaient pas, mes rustres racistes qui n'étaient finalement pas si mauvais, mes indiens… et Sully.

Je me demandais quel retour j'aurai de ma provocation. Mais après tout, Sully était considéré, à bien des égard, comme un peau rouge, ce n'était donc pas un complet mensonge. Quoiqu'en réalité il ne me faisait pas réellement la cour. J'étais pourtant fière de mon effet.

* * *

Oui je sais... nul, pas terrible. Vraiment désolée mais manque de temps, d'inspiration et d'idées...

Je place ça en début de saison 2, je sais que Mike ne part pas de Boston pour cette raison mais on va dire que c'est un peu alternatif, j'aimerai bien qu'elle soit un peu plus... violente ^^


End file.
